warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cobalt Angels
The Cobalt Angels ''are a 'Dark Founding' Successor Chapter of the vaunted Dark Angels, created in order to fight the ever-present Chaos threat surrounding the Eye of Terror. Their home-planet is situated within the Segmentum Obscurus, in the vicinity of the Eye of Terror itself. However it's location is not certain, and it is not marked on a majority of Imperial maps and star-charts, due to the mysterious circumstances of the Chapter's founding. Unusually, despite being a successor of the famed Dark Angels, the Cobalt Angels do not count themselves amongst the 'Unforgiven'. This sets them apart from a majority of other Dark Angels successors, and precludes them from engaging in the galaxy-wide hunt for the 'Fallen'. This is reinforced by the fact that the Cobaltum Angelus have never been seen to flee the battlefield for little reason, as their progenitors have done so many times. Chapter History The Cobalt Angels are a successor of the Dark Angels chapter, created during the 13th Founding, also known as the 'Dark Founding'. Their express purpose since their inception has been to combat the forces of Chaos, in and around the Eye of Terror. However they have also been known to engage with Xenos and other enemies of the Imperium when needs be. The Chapter is thought to keep good records of it's history deep within the bowels of the Fortress of Aegae, although much of the early history of the Chapter has been kept hidden and the actions of the Cobalt Angels are often shrouded in secrecy. Founding The Cobalt Angels were founded sometime between the 35th and 36th Millenia, on the feudal world of Makedonia. This makes them part of the group of Chapters created during the 'Dark Founding'. This founding is cloaked in mystery, and as such little is known of the inception of the Cobalt Angels and much of their early history remains shrouded with secrecy. Despite this, it has been observed that the Chapter has a particular talent for defeating the corrupted Astartes of Chaos, and the large majority of the Chapter's engagements have been with Chaos Space Marine Warbands and other renegade Astartes. This implies that the Chapter was created to defend against Chaos and it's minions. The Cobalt Angels give the title Basileus to their Chapter Master, and he is advised by the Philoi, a loose equivalent to the Inner Circle of the Dark Angels. The first Basileus of the Cobalt Angels was a former-King, named Philippos. He was a great tactician, in the manner of his progenitor, Lion El'Jonson himself. Philippos, a native of Makedonia, had a huge influence on the structure and tactics of the Chapter, an influence which has lasted throughout the millennia since the Chapter's creation. Formerly the ruler of the planet, he assimilated many of the traditions and customs of his home-world into the new Chapter, including the military ranks and tactics of the Makedonian culture. His favoured approach, a form of combined arms tactic, still lives on within the Chapter, and his teachings are bestowed upon every Neophyte of the Chapter. Gene Seed Like most descendants of the Dark Angels, the gene seed of the Cobalt Angels is extremely pure, and is free from any of obvious mutation. On top of this, the Cobalt Angels inherited their progenitors aptitude for strategy, and the Cobalt Angels' tactical genius is renowned throughout the Imperium. Notable Campaigns TBC Chapter Organisation The Cobalt Angels are semi-codex compliant, however are primarily organised based on the traditional forces of the Makedonian people. The companies, commanders and heirarchy of the chapter have all been heavily influenced by the teachings of Philippos and his Makedonian customs, and so bear little or no resemblance to their fellow Chapters. In spite of this, the 1st and 2nd Sytagmata (Companies) of the Cobalt Angels are organised in a similar manner to those of the Dark Angels, the former comprised solely of veteran's of the Chapter, armed with Terminator Armour, and the latter made up of Battle-Brothers skilled at fast assault and mounted on Attack Bikes. Specialty Ranks * '''Basileus '- * 'Syntagmatarch '- * 'Taxiarch '- * 'Lochagos '- * 'Master of the Lykeion '- * 'Master of the Forge '- The Syntagmata The companies of the Cobalt Angels are known as Syntagmata, in the tradition of the Makedonian culture. On top of this, the Battle-Brothers of the Chapter are known as Companions, as the ancient warriors of Makedonia have been known for generations. Despite these changes, the actual size and makeup of a majority of the Sytagmata does not vary greatly from the conventional organisation of a Chapter Company. The Hypaspistai The Hypaspistai is the name given to the 1st Syntagma of the Chapter. This Syntagma is made up of the elite of the Chapter, who have earned their place in the company through extreme martial skill or obvious strategic excellency. The Companions of the Hyspaspistai are fully-clad in Terminator Armour and so make for a fearsome sight on the battlefield. The large majority of Companions of the 1st Syntagma wield Sarissa-Pattern Storm-Bolters, modified Storm-Bolters that allow for a slightly greater range, while sacrificing some short-range accuracy. The Hetairoi TBC The Pezhetairoi TBC The Agema TBC Chapter Support TBC The Lykeion TBC Order of Battle TBC Chapter Command TBC Companies TBC Deathwatch Service TBC Chapter Homeworld TBC Chapter Recruitment TBC Chapter Combat Doctrine TBC Notable Cobalt Angels TBC Chapter Relics TBC Chapter Appearance TBC Chapter Colours TBC Chapter Badge TBC Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:13th Founding